Suspended In Boxes
by Nephiliam
Summary: AkuRoku. Some crazy things are happening  that includes hooks, boxes, and the dark . T, rating may change. No haters, no flames.


**Sup my fellow AkuRoku lovers! (If you are not then don't read the following content). This be-ith (that's a word) my _SECOND_ Kingdom Hearts one shot. Eventually I'm going to write an ENTIRE story of AkuRoku, but for now you're just going to have to put up with my little blimps (also a word). Reading and reviewing are accepted and loved -and I mean EXTREMELY loved -_^ **

**(Kind of...gory...tell me if you think the rating should be changed)**

**A/N: This was a dream I had...so...no haters...(like, literally, I was Roxas and then there was Axel. Pretty epic if I do say so myself).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The first thing Roxas thought as he woke up was the <em>wetness<em>. The blond groaned and slowly sat up, though something pulled against him as he did so. Looking down he withheld a scream; a giant metal hook went right through his stomach - that _wetness _he felt was his own pool of blood he had been resting in. But he couldn't recall exactly what had happened...

He looked around hoping to spot anything. And he withheld another scream. He was in this giant glass...box that was suspended over _nothing_. Legitimately it was only the thin glass box that held the boy suspended over dark emptiness. It was a terrifying thought that it could fall any minute and his fate would be all up to the darkness.

Wait. He had been with Axel. Roxas could remember that much to say the least. He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his strength, and opened them again. And that's when he noticed it.

To his right was another glass box that held a man with red hair and a similar hook protruding from his stomach. Only the man was unconscious. "Axel!" Roxas screamed, slowly moving to the other side of the 5 by 5 box. The boy put his hands up to the wall and started hitting them. "Axel! Get up!"No movement. "Axel _please _get up!" Still nothing.

Roxas broke into sobs and slid down the small wall, head resting against the bend where floor met wall. "_Axel_," he whispered again. "_Get up_."

And, finally, he heard the shuffling of his best friend moving; the heavy clank of the hook as he tried to roll over only to realize he was hooked (_literally_). Roxas sat up, pain shooting through his body as he did so. The green eyes finally looked up and met teary blue ones. "Roxas?" he mumbled, a line of blood dripping from his mouth. Roxas covered his mouth in horror at how bad it looked. He wondered for a moment of that's what he looked like as well. _Probably_, he thought absently.

"Axel," Roxas cried, putting a hand against the wall again. Axel slowly pushed himself off of the ground, wincing in pain. For the first time Roxas noticed the hook was connected to a chain that disappeared into the top of the little box. _God, such a small box must be torture for him_. "Axel," he repeated.

"What's going on, Roxas?" Axel whispered, staying still. There was no way for him to move in such a small box - hell it was hard for _Roxas _to move in a five by five _box_. "What's going on?" he repeated.

"I don't know, Axel, I really don't know."

"I don't remember..." Axel shook his head slowly, more blood spilling out of his mouth.

"Axel don't move," Roxas said, wiping tears off of his cheek.

Axel gave a pained grin. "Then you've gotta stop crying." Roxas nodded mutely. Axel groaned as his body gave a spasmed jerk. "Roxy, for some reason I'm thinking we aren't going to make it through this one."

"Don't talk like that, you idiot," Roxas grinned, leaning his forehead against the wall. "Of course we will. There's no way I'm going to let us die here."

Axel snorted and closed his eyes for a moment, as Roxas had done earlier; it was something both males had in common. When Axel opened his eyes they seemed somewhat distant. "Hey, Roxy."

"Yeah?"

"I just hope you know I _really _hate you-" and suddenly the glass floor under Axel opened and he fell only to be caught by the hook.

There was a strangled gasp from the red head as the hook tore up to his neck.

"Axel!" Roxas screamed. It was inhuman. It was animalistic. It was bloody. It was broken.

And the floors under Roxas disappeared as well.

And suddenly he was falling...

...

...

...

...and falling...

...

...

...

...

...

...and falling...

...

...

...

...

...

Roxas opened his eyes and jerked up. The man beside him grumbled, his arms around the blond's waist. "What's wrong?" Axel yawned, not sitting up but opening his eyes and looking at the tears in the boy's eyes. He sat up. "Roxy what's wrong?"

Roxas turned slightly to Axel, mouth open then closed. "Just...just a bad...bad dream. That's all."

Axel rested his head on the smaller boy's shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

"N-No. It's cool," he smiled.

The two laid back down.

"You know, Roxy," Axel asked. "I _really _love you." He kissed him.

Roxas sighed and tried to forget about the dream.

...

It was _only _a dream...

...

...

...

..._only a dream_...

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>That was disturbing to write <em>and <em>dream about (and yes, I _literally _woke up next to Axel in the dream. *evil smile*)**

**Reviewing is epically loved in these parts! Review!**


End file.
